


In sickness and in health

by alphabetgirl



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Fluff, Humour, Husbands, M/M, Sickness, Soft lads, robron - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:26:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphabetgirl/pseuds/alphabetgirl
Summary: My take on what our boys are like when they are sick.





	In sickness and in health

**Author's Note:**

> My take on what our boys are like when they are sick. Please rate and review. If you like it, then I will write a series of sick fic oneshots.

Adam is a complete baby when he’s sick. The first hint of a sore throat or a blocked up nose and he becomes incapable of getting out of bed and acts like 24/7 backrubs are the only thing that will keep him alive. Victoria is a good nurse (most of the time) but she DOES have to work. As soon as the front door shuts behind her, Adam starts pestering Aaron with texts, begging him to come over, sending him pictures of sad baby animals, offering to buy the rounds for the next 2, no make that 3 weeks and threatening to tell the whole village the pet name that Robert calls Aaron in secret. This goes on for about 4 hours, before Aaron finally gives in and goes to Keepers cottage to give his mate a platonic back massage.

Aaron tends to be quite stoic when it comes to sickness. He has always had to look after himself when he is ill, and he puts a brave face on it and tries to carry on like nothing is wrong. Whenever Chrissie and Bex got sick, Robert would avoid them like the bubonic plague, but with Aaron it is different. With Aaron, Robert goes into full mother hen mode, refusing to leave his side and acting like if Aaron lifts such much as a finger it will be detrimental to his fragile health. Aaron grumbles at him but secretly loves all the cuddling, cool wash downs and massages. Although, unless he is feeling really rough, he does draw the line at spoon feeding. When he is not waiting on his husband hand and foot, Robert is begging Aaron to let him call a doctor, or an ambulance. Aaron tells him to stop being so ridiculous. Without the presence of a doctor, Robert tries to diagnose his lover by himself, with the help of google. This only serves to terrify himself, and half the village. Aaron doubts that anyone in the village is going to forget the time his husband had everyone in Emmerdale fearing that they were currently in the midst of of a sweating sickness outbreak. Thankfully, Emma had been on hand to reassure everyone that the illness had died out hundreds of years ago. Every time he is sick, whether he has a mild cold or a bad case of flu, Robert orders Aaron to stay at home and not go to work under any circumstances until he is back to full health. Aaron ignores him and either storms or sneaks out of the house, with a frantic husband following not long after. Robert will get to the portacabin and, with varying degrees of success, try to drag him back home, apart from on one memorable occassion when he carried him all the way back over his shoulder. The only reason why that didn’t cause a divorce was because Aaron was completely delirious and thought that all the villagers were going through the Swiss Alps on a bus being driven by David Attenborough. 

Robert doesn’t get sick very often but when he does, he hates it. It doesn’t help that he usually misses out on the colds and sniffles and just catches the really violent tummy bugs and flu strains. When he was with Chrissie, she would normally avoid him when he was sick, or rant about how she now had to do all his work while he was poorly. Bex would try to look after him, but Robert couldn’t stand her fluttering about him. He doesn’t like Vic looking after him either. With Aaron, however, all he wants to do is cuddle up with him in bed, because if he is going to die then he wants to do so in his husband’s arms, thank you very much. Aaron, to the surprise of pretty much everyone, has a very good bedside manner, letting Robert use him as a hot water bottle, snuggling him in bed and sitting up with him well into the night, fussing over him while he projectile vomits into the toilet. Robert tends to get really bad headaches when he is ill, meaning that he can’t read his books to take his mind off how rubbish he feels. Aaron is more than happy to read them to him, even though he finds them incredibly boring because he knows that the sound of his voice tends to soothe his poorly husband into much needed sleep. Even when Robert starts getting better, he still pretends to be sick and frail to get himself a couple of extra days of snuggles. Aaron knows that he is milking it, but he doesn’t mind, because Robert always takes such good care of him.


End file.
